User talk:Denholm1999
Welcome to MLN Wiki Hey jsut wanted to say Welcome to MLN Wiki. And if you need any help drop me a message. -- 10:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) thanks and how do you get a store!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! welcome Welcome to the wiki Good luck and have fun. also if you want to buy something from my shop that would be awesome.-- 20:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey I noticed you use a lot of ! I am asking if you please not use so many of them maybe 2 or 3. 2 or 3 is still just as effective as lots of them. Also after a while people get tired of you putting so many. Thank you for listening. Have fun editing. -- 08:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) o sorry it is just i like them so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome I know this may be a little delayed, but welcome to the Wiki. If you need anything, just ask. 23:57, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Shop Just a tip, but consider adding the template to the shop. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia cool--Denholm1999 (talk) 08:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Picture Hope you don't mind I put the by skipper733 under your picture. -- 13:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :See:User talk:Hijuyo no i don't mind its okDenholm1999 (talk) 07:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 : Trade market If you check out the shopnav thing on your page you will See the top link says trademarket :Click it. and then click on rank 1-3 trades.-- 13:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Job I saw that you wanted to be a chef at MLN Market but what did you want to do as one?-- 16:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean--Denholm1999 (talk) 08:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Beavers I will give you 10 clicks if you send me back the nebular crystal. Thanks-- 10:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) sorry I can't work for your store at this time because i am already working at legoguys store and my own mln elves.-- 21:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ok-- 300 Can I make my 300th edit here?-- 09:06, October 14, 2009 (UTC) This is my 300th yay :)-- 09:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) You don't need to ask.-- 12:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh right-- 08:12, October 18, 2009 (UTC) 08:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Feedback Please say something about your order in my store on my store feedback page.-- 17:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Store a yes i would be a waiter on your store.Please say me on which module the coustumers clicked.I can send the people the things, but you become the clicks.If you don´t want that i send the coustumers the things, i only will tell them on which module they must clicked.I do all for free.-- 14:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) cool!!! Your in!-- 09:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) 500 This is my 500th edit!!!-- 11:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) good for you! -- 16:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar -- 16:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) 600 This is my 600th edit!!-- 16:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) cool!-- 16:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) This is my 650th edit!!!-- 17:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) nice! :) -- 19:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 09:52, December 26, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Please Can you please add this picture on the top off your MLNW page: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png The code for this pic is:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png Thanks--FreddyderHamster Talk ok! -- 11:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) sure, let me just click someones page and I'll put it back on-- 15:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks! -- 16:22, January 7, 2010 (UTC)